Soul of a god
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: when Gwyn and his men go to kill a dragons nest they find a man and nothing can stop him (extra info inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whats up people this is a try of a dark souls and Naruto crossover and in way im sort of a lost soul because there is not a large amount of crossovers for this to get some good inspiration and just to note im not fully 100% and dark souls lore and this will probably only include dark** souls **1 lore cus i have not played past one (up to 4 kings) paring is female Gwyndolin and normal size Gwynevere (for the bigger then normal people in anor londo like Artorias,Ornstein and Gwyn because thats gonna be Naruto's size) may add more people to paring if i get ideas how to make it work so review those in or PM and i dont own Naruto or dark souls.**

 **"other non human people talking"** ** _"other non human people thinking"_** "normal human talking" _"normal human thinking"_

 **spelling and stuff will be bad don't like it then don't read it**

 **and start**

Siting up on the top of the world of normal thing for the no named VERY tall man **(for normal humans)** when he got to his home for the past 2 years there were some dragon...things like from old kids story's, they were REALLY easy to kill, it just went faster with some lightning style.

 **about 3 hours down from the peak of mt infinity (OC place it's just a very tall mountain like an arch tree big so that why I called it top of the world because Naruto does not know the name of said mt)**

" My lord Gywn is this the place where those vile beasts lerk." is what the legendary dragon slayer Ornstein asked his king. Now normally Ornstein would be at Anor Londo,the city of the gods, because he is new captain of the guard there and was personally tasked to protect the 17 year old female twins Gwynevere and the little known about Gwyndolin because of Gwyndolin's affinity to the moon and solar eclipse's, which is a bad image for the lord of SUNLIGHT and Gwyn's wife and there mother,Quelagga of the burning mass was a little angry at this. **(OC daughter of chaos that has a strange affinity for lightning and sunlight even managing to make unique lightning pyromancys)**

"Yes this is the place I remember from 3 years ago, but it was buzzing with dragons then, so they must be sleeping, hurry men before those things wake up." is what the forever known Gywn lord of sunlight said to his custom brigade made up of his best silver knights, a few people that follow Seath and can use this new power called sorcery **(channeller's)** Hawkeye Gough and of some of Nitos pinwheel...things and Nito himself.

 **3 hours later top of mt infinity**

"What in Velka's name happend here." a random silver knight with a great sword said **(the black knights were once silver before the bed of chaos thing, so some would have great swords and that also means bed of chaos has not happend yet)**

It was death everywhere and on top of a mound of iced dragon corpses **(ice style)** sat a man eating what looked like cooked dragon meat. **(he is just wearing the thief starter gear)**

Gwyn stepped up to the unknown man and spoke in his normal strong tone "I am Gwyn, lord of sunlight, who are you and how can one single man kill all of these things."

some of the others had similar thoughts, Nito was focused on what sort of servant he could make with all the dragon bones and hopefully would also be able to use this unknown mans bones for a new powerful soldier in his army of bones **(even if those dogs flail attack thing is op and one hits you)**

"Ha these pathetic lizards where nothing, so why are you here." said the stranger taking another bite of his dragon meat after.

 _"is he mocking me, i will show this whelp who he is dealing with."_ thought Gwyn in anger at this no name

"ATTACK." is all Gwyn shouted out to the people with him.

All the man was doing was smirking at the development, and without warning he appeared next to Nito and with a swift kick broke is gravelord sword off and used it with one hand to quickly bisect a channeller in an instant. "Bring it." is the only thing he said before he grabbed Ornstein by the neck stopping him from stabbing him from behind. "You show promise, but right now you are just a kitten to a god **(get it cus Ornstein's armor is modeled after a lion AKA big cat)** so get lost." is all the man said before throwing him into a mass of silver knights knocking them all out.

"Just who the hell are you." is what Gwyn demanded from the so called 'god'.

.

.

.

.

"I don't remember my name but you can call me...Artorias."

 **and done thanks for reading this sorry for spelling and grammar PM or review any question you may have about you** **Wolfe**


	2. AN

**Hello i'm back sorry about this because I have been super busy doing stuff (spent over £100 on league of legends, but if anybody is feeling nice my summoner name is thedarknesswolfz so send me requests or gifts if you want would be happy to play with you guys) but thanks to and the faves and follows and nice reviews** **Silber D. Wolf** **talking about you and the guests but somehow my story is somehow gay according to a guest review (don't know how that works *shrugs*)**

 **But now onto the story. BTW not doing doth tho and stuff because will mess it up and dont want to.**

 **but nobody gave any ideas about adding to the pairing so plz do and the update time will depend on me thank you guys for your support-wolfe**


	3. Chapter 2 IT'S BACKKKKKK

**Dun dun dun! I'M BACKKKKK!...well kinda. The updates will still be kinda slow but I may work on this from time to time. So don't expect too much.**

 **Also for the pairing I just decided to keep it how it is. So sorry.**

 **Anyway hope you like it.**

 **disclaimer. still don't own anything**

 **1 2 3 START**

"So just what are you?" Gwyn asked the hooded man.

"No idea really. Well I was the first of your kind. I didn't get my soul form some wired fire at least." Artorias said holding Nitos blade arm over his shoulder.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Without the souls the dragon had absolute power over us. You're telling me you survived out here without a lord soul!" Gwyn shouted not believing the the man.

"Using something else to gain power. You're no king. Just a thief. But what would I Know I stole the power of the world tree. I'm the biggest thief that's ever lived." Artorias said. He then turned around grabbed someone by the mask and threw them hard into the dirt.

"Nice try. You're pretty good. For an amature." Artorias said to the women. She had some blue rops on and a white mask she had two knives that were strangely coloured.

" _He detected ciaran. But he can't dodge gough."_ Orenstein thought as he saw Ciaran get put down like some silver knight trainee.

Just then Artorias grabbed a channeler and used him as a meat shield to block a great arrow made from a very familiar wood.

"Well you're all lame. say i'll give you a hand with the remaining dragons. It's so boring up here anyway." Artorias said shocking the current onlookers. First they find this disrespectful nobody. He then makes the captain of the royal guard look like a peasant in combat. Then he offers to join them.

"I'm just really bored up here but helping you guys you may give me some entertainment." Artorias explained.

"Also your guys need some serious due to the whispering amongst your men the kitten here is apparently the captain of the royal guard. Gotta say could be a whole lot more impressive." Artorias said. Pissing Orenstein off with the nickname.

"Heads up." Artorias said asa pack of dragons flew over the mountain and circled around to try and attack them. They must have smelled the blood.

The powerful stranger grabbed the dragon slayers lance and jumped high in the air. He then stabbed the spear right in one dragon's head. It then roared in pain as in started to descend. Due to it die because it was strapped in the brain.

Artorias then jumped off the dragon and got Nito's blade arm off his back and began to jump from dragon to dragon and started to kill them.

The first dragon landed at the dragon slayers feet. He then retrieved his spear and jumped up to the storm of dragons.

"Fire!" the lord of sunlight shouted as he and his troops unleashed an onslaught of lightning.

Ciaran cutting throats. Arrows from Gough. Nito creating zombie dragons from the body's. And a bunch of other things flew at the dragons. They were wiped out like nothing.

Artorias then walked up to Nito offering his arm back.

Only for him to rot a dragon bone down to a similar shape and attached it to himself.

"Right can I get something other than these rags." Artorias said to his new 'companions'.

 **Darkroot garden two years later**

Pretty much all of the dragon had been exterminated. Only a few stragglers left and Gough and and few battalions of silver knight were picking them off.

Artorias had become somewhat of a legend. Everyone that knew or had seen him fight knew that he was the most powerful thing in Anor londo. They all knew he could kill Gwyn at ANY time. He never did challenge his rule because he hated all the useless people bitching at him to fix their problems.

He was currently resting in the darkroot garden. Place was nice. Living trees and other strange animals.

He then heard some barking. Barking of a puppy.

The legendary knight then look down from the cliff he was on to see that a small wolf puppy was facing off five corrupted ents with a sharp stick…...a fucking stick!

He then watched in amazement as the puppy strapped the stick in the necks of the ents. This damaged the feral plant that it died.

The wolf puppy was then about to be impaled up the sharp thorns of the last ent. Artorias was known as a kind and fair person. So when he saw the thing quiver in fear curling up in a ball as some more of protection, so he just acted seeing the thing just be a scared and unwanting to die like that….just struck something. He could usually care less about random animal. But somehow this was different.

Artorias then dropped down and easily bisected by the knights massive greatsword.

Artorias had changed from the rags that he used to have.

He had shining armour. Made from a titanite and dragon bone alloy. It had some blue cloth in some places. At the back of the helmet which was just an armoured hood. Was a large spiky black pumal. Just like Orenstein. He had a large greatsword forged from the same metal.

He was still having the greatshield made.

The puppy growled with the sharp stick in it's mouth. Backing away from the armoured figure slowly.

Artorias then just picked puppy up to easily inspect it. "What are you." Artorias asked as the puppy was still growling. "You got spirit buddy i'll give you that. Wait why is your soul so big. You're definitely not normal." Artorias said looking at the pup.

He then placed the puppy down and took off his hood. Revealing his pale blonde hair, it almost being white. The blue eyes that looked into your soul. The slightly pale skin, and the slight whisker marks that were fading. Along with his true self.

He then got some meat from a strange scroll and laid it in front of him.

The armoured knight then waited. This pup looked kinda skinny. Must not be eating much.

The puppy then looked from Artorias to the meat.

It then slowly dropped the stick from it's mouth. It then slowly dragged the meat away and sniffed it. The small animal then started to eat.

The knight then sat there looking at the midnight sky.

" _Sasuke? Who's that?"_ Artorias wondered as his whisker marks faded even more.

 **The next morning**

The knight had fallen asleep. When he awoke he saw the puppy curled up close to him. Liking the small amount of body warmth he have off.

He then sat up left some more meat and a small short sword. " _Better than that stick."_ Artorias thought.

He then walked off not noticing the small animal now following.

 **Later Anor londo**

"Welcome back lord Artorias." the two giant armoured guards said as they stood to attention at the approach of the most powerful being in the known world.

"Umm. my lord why is a wolf puppy following you?" One asked.

Artorias then turned around to see the puppy following him.

" _All the way from darkroot?"_ he thought.

"Yea. found this guy facing off five dark root ent's. With a sharp stick. Got four of them. And his soul is just wired. I'm take care of him. Never had a pet." Artorias said. The puppy then hit him with the side of the shortsword. He must have understood the term 'pet'.

"Ok. animal companion?" Artorias said. The puppy just nodded. Yea this little guy was smart. 100% not normal.

Artorias got to his room. It was pretty bland. Large bed. Space for clothes and food. And the other essentials.

"Wait you need a name." Artorias said taking off his hood/helmet.

"Let's see. Something cool yet not strange…...wait I got one. How does Sif sound?" Artorias asked the unnaturally smart puppy.

The small canine then nodded his head.

 **So it's back. I kinda liked the idea ever since I came up with it. So I always at some point wanted to add to it. But note by dark souls knowledge is not 100% so sorry about any mistakes I make.** **And yes Artorias/Naruto seems a bit playful for Artorias's character but trust me he will get pissed and serious at points.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I just finished the last chap. I wanted to write more. I just ended that chapter because because I thought that was a good place to end it.**

 **Also I hope you liked by backstory for Artorias and Sif because all we really know is that they are BFF's and have know each other for a long time.**

 **Anyway let's start this. And feel free to leave any constructive reviews. I very much enjoy reading them.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **10 years after last time**

"SIF! SIF?!" Artorias shouted as he walked around the darkroot garden at night. Sif had smelled something and just run off.

He then heard some feminine giggling. In one direction. Strange. Has far as Artorias knew he was the only one who liked this place. Also lovely full moon tonight.

He then saw a female **(as I said gwyndolin is a GIRL in this fic. So no calling me or other shit. It's cool if you're into that….it's just….i'm not. Also I shall not be doing the regal speaking bs that people do in dark souls)** in white ropes petting a napping Sif.

"So dark sun gwyndolin. We meet at last." Artorias said pulling his hood down. He respected her for dealing with her father's neglect due to her affinity for the moon. Also his whisker mark were now totally gone. He also stopped have strange dreams of his blonde guy.

"Oh. I meet the legendary Artorias. I hear many things from captain Orenstein about you." the secret princess said in a soft voice.

"Oh yea. He's meant to completely guard you and your sister. Strange I have never met her too. She's normally wondering the place as I hear. Seems Sif has taken a liking to you." Artorias said pointing to the resting wolf snuggled up to her. He had grown quite large now. But he kept getting bigger. Luckily his sword was linked to his soul so it grew with him. That giant blacksmith was crazy good, everyone in Anor londo get there wares from him. Even if he was not one of the gods race he was treated as the god of his craft. He was even nicknamed 'god of the royal steel'.

 **(I feel that Sif and gwyndolin would have some sort of connection. I think wolves are pretty linked to the moon in some ways.)**

"Yes you have quite a wonderful friend here. I wish I could come out like this more." Gwyndolin said sadly softly petting sif. She then took her sun shaped headdress. It revealed long flowing white hair,pale skin and grey eyes.

"I hear you can read minds. Would you mind telling me what he thinks of me?" Artorias said sitting down next to the sleeping wolf and carefully stroking his neck.

"Yes I can only read the minds of ones connected to the moon. Luckily he is quite attuned to the moon." Gwyndolin said placing her hands on Sifs head.

She smiled. "He adores you. You saved him. Brought to such happiness. The day this creature betrays you is a day I cannot see happening. Is that satisfactory?" Gwyndolin answered.

" _Thanks buddy."_ Artorias thought as he scratched behind Sif's ears.

"Now you." Gwyndolin said as she placed a finger on his head.

"Well. you see your friend here in the same light. Also you think…..that i'm one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen." Gwyndolin said blushing slightly.

"Ohhhhh. You saw that huh?" Artorias said scratching his head sheepishly. Well he wasn't one for lying.

"We should meet here again knight Artorias." Gwyndolin said composing herself. She then engraved a marking into Sif's sword with magic. Before teleporting to her chamber.

"Well i'm attracted." Artorias said to himself.

 **Four days later**

"Now we have an issue. Which is why I called you here Artorias." Gwyn said as he general's surrounded the war table.

"Which is?" Artorias said sleepily. He was up all night talking with Gwyndolin.

"The dragons have some new additions. There compiled into one massive army. Everyone is busy or to arrogant to help. I need this finished. Fast." the lord of sunlight said.

"So go. Kill an army of home. Easy." Artorias said walking off to ask Gwyndolin to teleport him.

 **A few minutes later Ash lake**

Artorias walked up to the dragon army. He pulled out his sword and it started to seep dark energy.

Gwyn's war counsel looked on via viewing miracle.

"Lord Gwyn. surely one man can't win." one man said clearly being a new addition.

"Then you have not listened to the stories. And trust me the real thing is a lot more scary." a voice said from the pillar.

Orenstein was leaning on it.

"Even I can't say what that thing is. It's not human, not divine. Nothing should that much power." Orenstein said looking the man right in the face.

Back with Artorias his blade was shaking with power.

One stone dragon had telepathically begged for forgiveness and promised to hind down here forever. Artorias nodded.

"Come on then! YOU'VE READ THE STORIES! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM!" Artorias shouted pointing the tip of his great sword at them.

" **GREAT NOTHINGNESS FLASH!** " e shouted making a blinding black light burst from the blade.

.

.

.

.

.

There was not a single thing left. Not a single fucking trace of the dragons.

"M-my king. Just what is that." some of the war council asked Gwyn.

"The most deadly thing I have ever had the honour to view." Gwyn said. The dragons were gone. Just like that. Just nothing.

Luckily Artorias manage to distort the view miracle so the stone dragon could get away. While he fought the dragons. He only did it because they were violent and thinked they owned them, like sheep. And nobody told Artorias what to do. Ask and request, yes. Order,no.

 **Back in anor londo**

"Thanks for the lift." Artorias said to equally sleepy Gwyndolin.

 **A month later**

"It's wonderful to see you sister." Artorias herd Gwyndolin say.

" ." Artorias said poking his head in her hidden room.

Artorias was normally pretty bored these days. Not much to do. He was one of the 'four knight of gwyn' now. Some of the most power soldiers in the great dragon war were given the title.

He now normally kept his hood down. He normally just slept. Talked with Gwyndolin. And took care and trained Sif. he also had some input in silver knight training now. Not they were not COMPLETELY useless compared to him.

Inside he was Gwyndolin with her headdress off talking to a brown haired women. She had golden eyes that just seemed to draw you in. she had more a developed body then Gwyndolin. She was wearing some white ropes that showed off the curves she had. Yep this was definitely Gwyndolins sister. She had a same unique beauty about her just like her sister.

"Oh hello Artorias. You said you've always wanted to meet the last of my family." gwyndolin said gesturing to her sister. Gwynevere princess of sunlight. The so called 'proper princess'. He had nothing against her but how Gwyn seemed to forget Gwyndolin and just spoil and focus on his older daughter disgusted him.

"Greetings. Artorias the dragon god. Or do you prefer another title. I have heard much of you from mother,father and captain Ornstein." Gwynevere said shaking the legends hand. Of course she had heard of Artorias. Nobody in anor londo did not know of the man said to kill an army of dragons in one slash.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. Sorry I've got to tain that pet dragon slayer of yours. Later." Artorias said walking off. A now slightly larger Sif waved at them with his paw before following his master.

"He seems different then the stories would suggest. He looks quite laid back." Gwynerver said to her sister.

"Yes he is normally like that. But i've seen it he is definitely the one from the stories. I saw that time where he destroyed that dragon army like nothing." Gwyndolin said back to one of the only people she was friends with. There was her,mother,all of her aunts **(remember her mom is just the oldest daughter of chaos)** Artorias, and Ornstein to an extent he just needed to not be so formal all the time.

"Wait is that really the time. Gods no. Flann is going to try and do some stupid attempted to seduce me. I'm very sorry sister, I hope you understand." Gwynerver said before disappearing in a flash of sunlight.

Yea Gwynevere's life was also hard. She was cased after up pretty much all the men in Anor londo. And then there were the strange lewd orange soapstone markings. **(that right…...I went there)**

Flann the 'flame god'. Was one of these men. He was just an egotistical bitch. All he could do was throw around a few fireballs. He hasn't even killed a dragon. He was one of the most unlikeable, annoying and persistent members of Gwynevere's admirers.

Luckily due to being basically unknow she did not have to deal with things like that.

"Are you alright princess. I sensed miracles." the gold armoured dragon slayer said appearing next to Gwyndolin.

"It was just Gwynerver running from Flann. Thank you for your concern captain." Gwyndolin explained to the dragon slayer. He then nodded and returned to Artorias's training.

 **50 year later**

You're leaving aren't you." the now older dark sun said to the legendary knight.

"You know the answer to that. I respect your mothers side of the family too much to ignore this. But i'm going to miss you two." Artorias said sitting on top of a very large Sif.

"But why can't you do what you did with the dragons?!" Gwyndolin said forcefully.

"My power is unstable. I can't control it properly. If I was to try something like that.I could risk self destructing. Killing your father and his army…..and the entire population of Anor londo, including you and Gwynerver."

"Just come back to us." Gwyndolin said sadly. Artorias then hopped down and forcefully kissed his lover and took of that stupid head dress showing her beautiful face.

Over the years the connection between them had grown. They could never tell anybody, there relationship was…..difficult to say the least. The king's knight being the princess's lover was a bit disliked.

"I've got to say goodbye to Gwynerver. I'm gonna come ." Artorias said. The last part being under his breath.

 **Dawn**

In another part of the darkroot garden Gwynerver was sitting his her legs dangling over a cliff. She had gotten more mature over the years and was even more voluptuous.

Also she was in the same boat as Gwyndolin. They had agreed to share the love of their life. They got along very well so it was kinda easy.

"Please save grandmother and my aunts." she said knowing he was there.

"I can't save them. Only end their torment." Artorias said sitting next to her.

"I know." she said.

"I'll see you." Artorias said before hipping back on Sif and dashing off.

 **Hope you liked this chap**


End file.
